


Inspired by the Word

by PeaceLoveGeek



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Biblical References, Free Verse, Inspired by Gene Edwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLoveGeek/pseuds/PeaceLoveGeek
Summary: This is a collection of stories and poems inspired by the Bible.The style of writing was inspired by the writings of Gene Edwards; if you haven't read any of his work, I highly recommend you do.I will update it monthly, or at least try to.As always, there is no intended copywrite infringement.





	1. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Mercy" by Phil Wickham. And the book "Divine Romance" by Gene Edwards

A single word and the universe was spoken into existence. Stars danced to a silent melody, planets rotated in a current unseen. Another word, and light so beautiful it dared to rival that of its Creator. Again, and again a voice spoke, and each time a new creation was born. At last, the voice, weary but full of pride, spoke once more. Instead of speaking something into existence He said to himself "This I shall make with my own hands." And so, the image of God was created.

All creatures and all of Creation submitted to it, for they knew that God had placed Himself within this…this man. The Spirit of God dwelled within Man, and the Man dwelled with God; but for all the glory placed upon Adam, he was full of sorrow. "I shall create for him someone to love; Man should not be alone…" And so, Woman was born. She was the epitome of grace and beauty. A bride so beautiful and pure that she was worthy even of the God that created her. 

All was well. God walked with the two of them, and they spoke of everything and anything. He was their Father, and they the loving children. But, one day it all changed. One moment it was paradise and the next the earth shuddered, and the light grew dim. God came at once, He knew and feared for the worst, but He still held on to hope-hope that His children did not disobey. With a broken heart, God had to send his children away from paradise; Adam and his wife would never again set foot in the garden. 

But God is love and so merciful, He had a plan. From before He even started to speak the universe into existence, there was a sacrifice already given and yet to be received. Suspended for all to see was an empty blood-stained cross. Neither angels nor demons knew what it could mean, all they knew was that when God looked upon it, He had hope in his eyes.


	2. My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This free verse poem was written when I was going through a dark patch in my life. I hope it brings comfort to those who need it, just as it did for me.

Oh my darling, why do you worry so?

Do you not know that I have all of your tomorrows in my hand?

I have created your past, your present, and your future.

Do not worry.

Oh my beloved, why do you cry?

Do you not know that all of your pain

Was placed upon my shoulders?

It is forever buried in the tomb

Where I defeated Death.

There is nothing I would not do for you, my beloved.

Why do you hide your face in shame?

You have been created in my image, you are beautiful!

You have been made perfect

By the blood of the Lamb.

My love, you have nothing to be ashamed of.

You are my beloved, and you are wonderful just the way my hands have created you.

Oh my child, do you really not know just how beautiful you are?

When I look upon you I see

A blameless and perfect creation.

My child, do you know that your father is the

Creator of the Universe.

Do you know that God's One and Only Son was crucified

So that you may be made perfect.


	3. Sing, Tell, Groan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to dance in a ballet company, and one of the works we performed was based on Creation before the Fall and Creation after the Fall. This story puts that dance into words.

Always one step out of sync, forever moving at different paces. Long ago, Creation moved as one; the Universe spun in perfect synchronicity. But that was ages ago. Today, it is broken. The Universe is disconnected even within itself and is desperately trying to be whole again.

Many years ago, back when God walked with Adam in the Garden, Creation was in perfect harmony. Nothing was disconnected, and nothing was distorted. It was good in the eyes of God. But then the Serpent came. His sharp tongue and beguiling words twisted the mind of God's beloved creation. Soon thereafter Man was cast from the Garden, and all of Creation was groaning in agony-longing to be good once again.

Creation once sang for it was good. Creation still tells of the beauty and majesty of its Creator. If you listen carefully, you can hear Creation groaning; it longs for the day of its rebirth. Soon the Creator will come and make all things new. Creation will sing once again.


	4. End All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is one of my favorites. I wrote is shortly after my company's Christmas ballet performance Ahavah. That particular year I had the honor to dance the role of Serpent/Prince of Darkness. AS you will read, this story in the fall and redemption of Man from Lucifer's perspective.

I was there; I was there when the End began. It was the look of hunger in her eyes that told me I could succeed. A few words, just a small lie really, was all it took for Creation to be brought to its knees. "Just one bite, surely you will not die. Your eyes will be opened; you will be like God." One bite and God's beloved Creation was mine!

Seductive lies of glory, wealth, and love are all it took to place man under my power. Just how much could I put asunder? God's most prized Creation was putty in my hands. So easily tricked so, easily seduced. I turned their dreams into desires and their desires into nightmares.

I was there when the Universe fell. I watched Creation turn black while it was yet falling. I was there when God caught His distorted Creation in the palm of His hands. Even covered in Sin, He still has love for His Creation. On that glorious dark day, God cursed me: "Cursed are you...! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life. And I will put enmity between you and the woman and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head and you will strike his heel."

Everything God had created was mine, and I could do as I pleased with it. At least I thought I could. One day God came down to Earth, He walked among His creation just as it was in the days before the End. The Son of God showed His beloved compassion never before seen. How dare He! How dare He come to my domain and breakthrough my seductive lies. One day, Jesus, The Son of Man was nailed to a cross. Ha! Look what your beloved has done to you! I approached the cross intending to gloat, but soon my victory was turned to horror. My beautiful Sin was upon that cross! "It is finished!" Yes, yes it is finished. Jesus, God in the Flesh, is mine. He is dead.

I was there when Creation fell. I was there when God became man and took all Sin upon Himself. I was there when Jesus rose from the Grave. I will still be here when Jesus returns.


	5. Son of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is greatly inspired by Gene Edward's "The Birth." It is an angelic perspective of when God became Man.

The Heavenly realm was in an uproar. The Lord, Creator of all, had spoken to the angels. He spoke of how He would become a man and redeem Creation.

God then called forth Gabriel, the messenger angel, and Michael, the avenging angel. Together the three walked along a street of pure gold until they reached a door. This door, guarded by Cherubim, separated Earth from Heaven, and consequently Man from God.

"Gabriel, there is a girl, Mary, tell her that she shall be the mother of the Son of God; tell her that she should not fear. She is pure of heart and willing to serve the Lord. She is chosen and blessed among women." Gabriel unsheathed his sword as a sign of obedience and passed through the door.

God watched the planet for a moment and then turned to Michael. Michael's eyes burned with questions, he wanted to speak but was unsure.

"Speak Michael."

"My Lord and my Creator-I and my angels will be ready. Whenever You call we will be there; we will protect you. I will be their Lord."

"Michael, a time will come when you wish to act, but you must not. You may watch from afar, but do not act unless I tell you to do so."

"Yes, my Lord." Michael said while bowing.

Gabriel has returned. "On this day," Spoke the Lord, "I will become flesh, both realms will touch and commune just as it was at the time of Adam. God and Man shall walk together again just as in Eden." The angels raised their flaming swords, and the Lord passed through the door.

"This day marks the beginning of salvation; God will redeem His chosen planet. " Exclaimed the first angel ever created in a loud, commanding voice.

Whispers resounded throughout all of Heaven. The angels spoke of how God would be a great king admired and feared by all, but they were wrong. Only Gabriel and Michael knew who Mary was, a poor girl who loved the Lord and her soon-to-be husband, Joseph, a carpenter.

Michael turned to Gabriel and bowed his head, and he then walked through the door with the intent to guard this family


	6. Spiritual Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story I almost did not write; I had been playing with the idea of Jesus being able to see both the physical realm and Spiritual realm simultaneously. However, because Jesus is God, he sees the eternal past, present, and future when he looks into the Spiritual.

I have watched over my Lord from the moment he told me his plan. I have watched my Lord grow into a young boy and a young man. He has matured in body, mind, and spirit and has already done a great work. There are moments, however, when I catch him looking beyond the physical; seeking visible insight in the Spiritual- the eternal past, eternal present, and eternal future. It affects him more deeply than he shows. And I am reminded of just who I am looking after.

The first time I had seen this searching, the boy, Jesus, was only ten. He was playing with another child, and this other child spoke of how he would be with Jesus always. That is when I saw it- Jesus looked up to respond to his friend, and his eyes suddenly had a searching look. A moment later tears had begun to fall from his eyes. And Jesus answered," Yes, you will be with me always." Many years later, after the two separated, did their conversation come to fruition on the top of a beautiful and dreadful hill.

The second most noticeable time was when he was choosing one of his twelve that would sit at his feet, walk with him, and talk with him daily. Before he even approached the man, he had received spiritual insight. Jesus's eyes had grown distant, and a look of great pain and sadness passed over his face; just as quickly as it had come, it passed." Judas, follow me."

The last time I had seen my Lord look into the Spiritual realm with such an intense reaction was before the Passover. Peter had asked him where they were to go next and, in a heartbeat, my Lords' eyes looked distant, and in another heartbeat, he answered "Jerusalem" with an unsteady voice. I watched Jesus, the boy I had attended to since before he was born, step beyond the threshold of the house and walk silently into the field across the way.

He had desired to be alone. So, I followed. I found my Lord kneeling in the dirt silently crying, fervently praying "O Father, must it be that way!? Must I be so alone, so utterly and completely alone?" He took a shuddering breath and was still. A soft sigh soon sounded "Not my will, Father, but yours." And once more his eyes looked into the eternal past, eternal present, and eternal future; and while there was considerable pain on his face, there was also a look of ultimate victory.


	7. His Great Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an Easter story; it's a little late, but have been busy with college.

Jesus stands before Pilate, head bowed and eyes closed. Jesus opens his eyes, rather than facing Pilate, He is standing before the throne of His Father. God looks down upon his Son with such a sorrowful gaze. Knowing what the verdict to pass is, Jesus once again closes His eyes and bows His head. The judgment that should have gone to man has instead gone to the Son of God. Looking up once more, Pilate now stands where God sat only moments ago. Pilate knows that this man before him is innocent, he tries desperately to have Jesus go free, but the people demand a sentence. Pilate asks what they demand of him; they command that he crucify Jesus.

Roman soldiers quickly surround Jesus and lead him away from the crowd. Coming to an open courtyard, they tear off his robe and replace it with a purple one. Mockingly they bow down before him and place a crown of thorns upon his head. As the crown is forced onto his head, the thorns tear into his skin and blood runs down his face. Jesus accepts the crown silently; He knows that with each thorn piercing his skull, so will light pierce through the darkness of man’s mind.

Breathless and blinded by his blood, Jesus is lead just beyond the courtyard to where a cross lies innocently on the ground. Taking a deep breath, He stoops down and lifts the cross with trembling hands. Never once did Jesus hesitate. Soon the Lord is hunched over with the weight of his cross; deep in his mind an image of himself with the weight of Sin upon Him forms. One step and then another, closer and closer he moves towards Golgotha.

Jesus has arrived at that terrible and beautiful hill, Golgotha. Letting the cross fall off his shoulders, Jesus readies himself for what is next. Fear flickers across his face, and he wishes there was another way; he is, after all, only human. But then, Jesus looks up and sees the faces of the people around him, and sees the Sin that burdens them. Quietly He lies himself down upon the cross and opens his hands. The Roman soldiers hesitate; never has a man so willingly gone to the cross. Soon the sound of a hammer striking nails can be heard echoing across Jerusalem. Blood courses down his hands and feet. With each stroke of the hammer Sin is nailed to the cross, and with each drop of blood man is coming closer to fellowship with God. 

Evening fast approaches and Jesus knows that it is time. Taking a shuddering breath, He heaves himself up. A trembling voice cries out: “It is finished.” Time stands still, suspended in all of time and space is the cross; shadows of Sin and Death are approaching. Time resumes, and the Son of God is dead.

Quickly Jesus is taken off the cross; his body washed and wrapped in clean linen. They must bury the Lord soon; the Sabbath is about to begin. For three days and nights, Jesus fights principalities, powers, darkness, and wickedness. For three days and nights, Jesus fought the shadows that overtook the cross. The single most important battle to be waged was occurring, and Man never even knew.

The cross, made from the tree that God spoke into existence, lies untouched upon the hill of Golgotha. The earth, suspended in space by God’s hands, now contains His only Son. But it is dawn of the third day, and time for the Son of God to awaken. The earth trembles and the stone blocking the entrance of the tomb rolls away. Jesus steps out of the grave. The sun is but a dim candle compared to the glory that shines about Jesus 

When Jesus rose on that third day, He left the cross with all the Sin that ever was and ever will be still nailed to it. It is finished. For just as God breathed life back into Christ so He breathed new life into us. We can now come to the Father with no fear, no barriers. Our separation with God finished on the Cross.


	8. As You Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new take on creation week.

In the beginning was God. The creation He had yet to speak into existence was shrouded in darkness and water. In that before time, the Spirit of God moved across the void and the hidden world.

A voice echoed across the vast expanse: “Let there be light.” Soon, the glory of God shone upon the darkness that covered the hidden creation. Day and Night, light and dark, were established.

“Divide the waters.” A hand reached into the mists and pools and separated them layer by layer. The sphere that God had shone His glory upon was surrounded by heavens.

“Waters, recede. Earth, rise!” With the rumble of God's voice still traveling across the void, mountains, valleys, and flatlands burst into existence; and the waters quickly gathered in their determined areas forming oceans, lakes, and rivers. Upon this new land, God called forth the various flowers, trees, bushes, grasses, and herbs. Soon all of the Earth was decorated with the beauty of God’s nature. 

“Let there be lights in the Heaven’s.” Therefore, God formed the Sun-bright, warm, and constant-to govern the Day, and the Moon to reflect the light of the Sun into the Darkness. Lastly, the stars were hung into place to act as a guide across this new Creation.

On the fifth day, God called creatures of the Sea and Air into existence. Suddenly the waters teemed with life, and the heavens contained all manners of flying creatures. 

Morning of the sixth day dawned, and God spoke once more “Let there be creatures of the land.” So, the Earth produced its creatures to rival those of the water and air. Lastly, God spoke and said, “I shall form Man with my own hands.” 

God stepped down from Heaven, knelt in the dirt, and crafted Man from the same dust that was spoken into existence just days earlier. After the image of God was molded God breathed life and His Life into this Man.

God’s creation was worthy in His eyes; therefore, on the seventh day, God rested.


	9. Patch Work

All around me friends and family are broken and need mending.

Each day I kneel down and patch them up.

I tear at my clothes to bind their wounds.

I give a piece of my heart to make them whole once more.

But who will patch me up?

Days turn to months and months into years.

Without fail, I mend my patchwork family and friends.

Yet, no one patches me up.

My clothes are tattered, nothing more than rags;

I tore them away to clothe others.

My heart beats for nothing;

I gave it away so others would feel.

I stand here naked and broken.

Will no one patch me up as I have done for them?

"I will mend you; I will make you whole.

I will make you new."

A man kneels in the dirt.

He tears at his clothes and covers me.

He gives his own heart so that mine may beat once more.

He is now as I once was.

"Why?" I ask.

You are my child,

And I love you.

(Matthew 25:40 And the King will answer and say to them, 'Assuredly, I say to you, in as much as you did it to one of the least of these My brethren, you did it to Me.' [NKJV])


	10. A Return to Glory

Darkness crept over the land. It spread slowly, like a chronic disease first debilitating and then killing its host. 

Slick black tendrils grow steadily from the once brilliant tree; a tree that was once both earthly and heavenly, a tree that held the secrets of good and evil. Had Woman not doubted, had she instead inquired after her Lord, that brilliant tree would still be standing. It's roots in the earth and branches in the heavens. 

As time passes, generations come and go, the oily Sin continues to spread across the green-blue planet. Everything it touches slowly becomes infected; nothing is immune. For just a Sin first corrupted Paradise for all time, so must all of Creation be subjected to the Fall for all time. 

Day by day Sin makes its journey across land and sea, leaving nothing and no one untouched. All Creation is utterly ruined. 

A day is coming when God, the Creator, will redeem his fallen handiwork. A tree, which was once a tool to trap Woman, will now be used to free Woman and her Seed. 

Son of Man and Son of God, the only creature on earth to be wholly heavenly is untouched by the tendrils from eons ago. He shall be the redemption of Creation. All Sin, once and for all, is placed upon him as he hangs on a tree. 

The glistening black Sin still creeps along, but it is slower now; in some hearts, Sin appears to be retreating. Only when He returns will Creation be beautiful once again.


	11. A Word to Jeru

O Jeru, Jeru, my Daughter, how I long to hear your voice once more! You were once a brilliant jewel among nations; your splendor could not be matched. But time marched on, the things of the world enticed you, and you gave yourself little by little to be more like those around you.

O Jeru, Jeru, my Daughter, how I long to hear your songs rise once more! Cast off the rags that the nations around you have covered you in; I care not that you are unclothed. I will take off my robe and cover your shame.

O Jeru, my Daughter, lift your voice and sing a song of hope, not despair. For I will lay waste to your tempters; not one will be left standing. I will return you to your splendor. You will once more be a brilliant jewel shining among nations.

My Daughter, lift your eyes. My daughter, let a song of joy rise to the heavens. Your prayers, your pleads, your quiet words have risen before me. I have heard your voice, and it was pleasing to my ears. O Daughter, how I long to gather you into my arms; to plant you as a Nation among all nations. A beacon to be seen from afar.

Lift your voice, Jeru. Let a shout of praise rumble across the earth. I have heard you---I am coming. You WILL be jewel set in my crown. You WILL be clothed in garments of scarlet, blue, purple, and gold. No longer will you have to give yourself away; rather, peoples from all walks will cast off their old garments to be clothed as you.

O Jeru, Jeru, my Daughter, you are set apart. I have chosen you since the beginning of Creation. As long as there is one voice, it will always reach my throne. Lift your voice, Daughter, for I am pleased to listen and answer. Jeru, I am coming to restore you. Be watchful, do not let your lamp go out, for you will not know when I come. Be ready, Jeru. I am returning


End file.
